


Tinker Wants Company But Runaan Wants To Pass His Classes

by Midnightdragon2



Series: Tinkaan College Au [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Runaan Is A Workaholic, Tinker Just Wants Attention, all this is is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightdragon2/pseuds/Midnightdragon2
Summary: College was, no doubt, stressful. Runaan had been told that throughout his entire life. The teachers in high school often joked that if students found high school difficult, that they would no doubt fail college. Parents who scolded students based off their grades often brought up college as well. Runaan was never scolded, but he had heard enough second hand. College was about late nights, near dead computers, and people hurrying to and fro with panicked looks because class was about to start and they fell asleep studying for that quiz they were supposed to take. Runaan prided himself in being college ready in every shape and form of the word. He was willing to do anything to make sure his assignments got high scores, instead of just passing.Even if he did have to pay because he barely slept the last three days and he had shirked off spending time with his boyfriend again in favor of his computer.





	Tinker Wants Company But Runaan Wants To Pass His Classes

**Author's Note:**

> This was purely self indulgent. Hope you enjoy the soff fluff!

Midnight.

Runaan was on his eighth cup of coffee in an empty lobby space on a Friday night, sitting in front of a computer, looking over line after line of dull, black, size 12pt Times New Roman letters. Double spaced, 1 inch on each margin, numbered and titled correctly, the whole nine yards. Not a single red line caught his eye. 

He had been working on this assignment for nearly three days now. Each night, for the last three days, he sat here while everyone else slept and worked. Already he was at 2000 words. Not that bad, considering he had to balance his other classes as well. But not good enough for him. He needed this finished. 

College was, no doubt, stressful. Runaan had been told that throughout his entire life. The teachers in high school often joked that if students found high school difficult, that they would no doubt fail college. Parents who scolded students based off their grades often brought up college as well. Runaan was never scolded, but he had heard enough second hand. College was about late nights, near dead computers, and people hurrying to and fro with panicked looks because class was about to start and they fell asleep studying for that quiz they were supposed to take. 

Runaan, at least, worked better at night. He always had his laptop plugged into a wall when he used it, and martial arts training for most of his life made him extremely talented at dodging panicked students who were too tired to watch where they were going. Runaan prided himself in being college ready in every shape and form of the word. He was willing to do anything to make sure his assignments got high scores, instead of just passing.

Even if he did have to pay because he barely slept the last three days and he had shirked off spending time with his boyfriend again in favor of his computer. 

Runaan sighed and drained the coffee in a matter of seconds, then pushed back the chair and went to pour another cup from the coffee maker someone had let everyone else have access to in the floor lobby.

The squeak of one of the dorm room doors opening sounded, but Runaan didn't look up from the cup, still working on pouring enough creamer in the black substance to last a life time. Friday night was dead, since there were less classes on Friday, everyone partied Thursday nights and hardly ever woke up until Saturday morning. Apollo, or Tinker as Runaan liked to call him, had made that mistake exactly once. Easy to say, the mechanical engineering student regretted drinking so much the next morning.

There was no curfew, as much as professors and instructors liked to joke and say that there was. Students could come and go as they pleased. He expected someone to be leaving for a late night study session downstairs, in the more comfortable lobby area for every student, instead of the smaller one specifically for the floor he was on. That or a booty call. He didn't expect someone coming up behind him with a hum and resting their head on his back. 

On instinct, Runaan tensed and turned, only to find the messy, pale, coffee colored hair of his boyfriend. He relaxed almost immediately after the other student whined a little and wrapped his dark arms around Runaan's waist. "Tinker," Runaan finally sighed, reaching up with one arm and running his fingers through the shorter male's hair. "What are you doing up this late."

Tinker was the direct opposite of nocturnal. As soon as it became dark, Tinker lost all ability to function it seemed. Runaan was more likely to find someone dressed as Santa for Halloween than he was to find Tinker awake at this hour. "I woke up and you weren't in bed." The other murmured, lifting his head some so the odd tuscan-sun color of his eyes met Runaan's teal. "You said you would come to bed in a few minutes." Runaan already had a response, but Tinker continued. "That was four hours ago." 

"I didn't want to bother you, Tink." Runaan finally said, matching the other's quiet tone. The two, after the first year of being together, decided to request each other as dormmates so they could spend more time together. Runaan wasn't lying when he said he took his work out here to not bother Tinker. Tinker wasn't all that light of a sleeper, but Runaan found that soft noises were more likely to wake the engineer than any loud noises. 

Tinker had mentioned on several occasions that his grandfather was an old fashioned smith who took on the younger man as an apprentice for awhile. Loud noises were a guaranteed thing when working with so much metal. 

Tinker gave another low whine in the back of his throat. "'Naan, you've been on your computer for-freaking- _ever_. Sleep."

"I need to get this paper done," Runaan crossed his arms around the back of the other's neck, Tinker was so short compared to Runaan that it was easy to do.

The smith gave the best glare he could manage, and with a muffled voice he said "It's due _next_ Friday." 

"Exactly, It's due next _Friday_."

The glare from Tinker strengthened. Then suddenly Tink pulled out of Runaan's grip and grabbed Runaan's arms. Runaan drew a blank, until the engineering student began tugging him towards the door with strength Runaan never got to see, much less experience, often. Runaan gave a surprised shout, then tried to get away with an unwilling laugh. "No, Tink, I need to work on this." He tried to pull back to the laptop but Tinker held his ground.

"You use Google docs, it'll save on it's own. C'mon you workaholic." Each word was highlighted by another tug. 

Runaan continued to try to get away, though his fight was slowly fading because he was tired and he _did_ want a break. " _Tinnnk!_ " Now it was Runaan's turn to whine as Tinker only pulled more.

He gave up when he was pulled into the room, instead just crossing his arms and fixing Tinker with a light glare. "I can't believe you've done this." 

Tinker only hummed, letting go and turning off the red and orange lava lamp, then shutting off a few extra lights from the multiple devices and projects he had scattered over their shared room before getting into the messy bed piled with far too many pillows for one man and twice that number in blankets. Runaan thought he was crazy the first night he saw Tinker's room. Now he was used to it. Especially after the dorm change. Though Runaan did keep a little corner of the room clean just so he could work without causing an aneurysm to burst. 

Runaan glanced at that corner of the room, with a pile of papers neatly stacked over his book for one of his other classes. He could just wait until Tink went to sleep, then work some more... A small whine from Tinker shut that thought down quickly. 

Runaan sighed. "The things I do for you." He mumbled, getting into the bed and relaxing against the other, wrapping the blankets around him and pulling Tinker against him gently. 

"You mean take care of your basic needs?" Tinker nuzzled into Runaan's chest with his forehead, ever the one for touch, but he looked up and the two locked eyes again. Runaan could tell by those eyes alone that Tinker was already beginning to fall asleep. 

Runaan reached over to the last thing providing light, the lamp beside him. He clicked it twice and let the light go out, then settled again. "What can I say? They're too much hassle. Human's are weird."

"But you _are_ human." The small, tired laugh that came from the other made Runaan chuckle.

Runaan reached up with one arm and began stroking the other's messy hair, then hummed. "Brave of you to assume that." Another laugh, but quieter still.

He wasn't sure when Tinker had fallen asleep, but one moment the other closed his eyes and pressed against Runaan more, and the next his breaths were deep and even, and he was lost to the world. Runaan could only watch with a smile. The paper and the laptop in the lobby still was forgotten, and all Runaan thought was _'adorable little shit'_ before he too drifted off into unconsciousness. 


End file.
